The Angel and The Snake An Orochimaru one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Did you know of another girl on the legendary sannin's team? or of her relationship to the infamous Orochimaru and how she was the final straw that led to his life of insanity and obsession?


**The Angel and the Snake**

**Name: Akemi Tenshi**

**Age: 31**

**Appearance: Long orange hair that falls to her waist, bright blue eyes and pale skin**

**Kekkai Genkai: She has a pair of white wings which work as defence, offence and agility.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Kakashi were gathered in Tsunade's office as they had all been summoned for a mission.

"Granny this had better be important I was training!" Naruto pouted

"Shut up and listen, Idiot!" Sakura punched his head, he groaned as he rubbed where she had hit as his attention turned back to Tsunade who was becoming more irritated by the second

"We have discovered another one of Orochimaru's hideouts"

"Really! Where?!" Naruto interrupted suddenly interested

"In Kusagakure" she sighed "You are to investigate the base with caution as it is believed that he may still be present in that base"

"So Sasuke may be there?!"

"Maybe or maybe not, just be careful" They nodded as they left her office and headed to Kusagakure.

----

They ran through the base, it seemed as if it were being lived in but there wasn't a soul in sight, checking room after room they found nothing until Neji yelled

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"What is it Neji?" He asked as he walked into the room, it was decorated a lot better than the other rooms "Is this Orochimaru's room?" he murmured as he walked to the bedside

"I don't think so" He pointed to the poster bed where there was a girl encased in some sort of crystal

"What on earth?" he traced his fingers over the case

"From what I can tell she's alive, that crystal is boosting her life energy"

"I see" he looked at her when he noticed the headband tied around her thigh "She's a Konoha ninja"

"I noticed, what should we do we can't just leave her?"

"We'll use a reverse summon, I have one set up at home, just in case anything like this comes up" he nodded as Kakashi did some hand signs before placing his hand on the case and it disappeared from the base, he glanced around the room noticing a small timer on the bed, "They're already at their new base"

"How can you tell?"

"That timer is a transport timer; it would have moved this entire room in about ten minutes, so they must be there to set up the other timer"

"Won't we be able to use it in order to track them?" he shook his head

"It probably won't work because we're here, plus by the look of this room, Orochimaru is going to be furious that she is missing"

"You have a point"

"We'll find Sakura and Naruto, and then head back to the village"

"Shouldn't we have a look around?"

"No, she'll send a special annalistic team now that it's been deemed empty" he nodded as they went to find them and head home. When they arrived back to the village Kakashi sent for Tsunade to be brought to his house in order to show her the girl.

"Kakashi-sensei! I brought her!" Naruto murmured as he walked into the house

"This had better be important Kakashi!" she snapped as she looked at the large case in front of her "What is this?"

"We recovered it from Orochimaru's base, there is a woman inside and Neji confirmed that she is alive and healthy"

"I see" she walked round lifting the cover that had been placed on top of her when she froze

"What's wrong?"

"It can't be..." her eyes looked at her pale face and her long orange hair, she opened the case and placed her hand on the crystal "It's the same crystal" she did some hand signs before placing her hands on it causing it to change state into air, she bent down picking up the woman in her arms, as she looked at her back, she had two markings on her back that resembled wings "Akemi..." she frowned as she looked down at her, she was still dressed in her usual ninja attire, a black corset with was lower down her back than most, a short black, flared skirt and black leggings with black heels "I'm going to take her to the hospital"

"Tsunade" Kakashi murmured but she had already disappeared "Do you know her?" he sighed as he took out his book and began walking towards the hospital.

*Tsunade's POV*

I sat looking down at the woman in front of me, it was no doubt Akemi, but how could she be alive, she was dealt a fatal blow across her chest, but there's no trace of scarring or injury, as if it's healed naturally "She hasn't aged a day" I turned to see Jiraiya leaning on the door frame

"How did you-"

"I came to see you, they said you were here, so I came...I thought she was dead"

"So did I, but it is her"

"Where did you find her?" I looked away from him unable to answer "I see, with him..."

"Who is she?" I heard Kakashi ask as he entered the room

"Akemi Tenshi, an extremely strong and talented kunoichi, the only person to be able to defeat all three sannin"

"One on one?" I shook my head as I felt the tears rolling down my cheek, part of me doesn't want to remember

"Three vs. one" my voice croaked "we never could beat her, how could she be alive I saw her die Jiraiya!" I sobbed "Is she just one of his sick creations or is it really her?!"

"Tsunade" he put his arms around me "I don't think even he could do that to her"

"Excuse me, what exactly am I missing?" I turned to Kakashi and slowly stood up

"Sit and I'll tell you" he nodded as he closed the door and sat on one of the chairs and I sat on her bed beside her "Akemi, was originally from the Tenshi clan, she was one of the few who were said to be reincarnations of actual angels than just the images that they usually were, her clan were wiped out perhaps fifteen years ago, but even before then there were very few remaining. She was strong and beautiful and many men sought her heart, but only one ever reached her. She had trained with us for years, she was always cheerful and happy, I don't think I ever saw her frown or cry, the closest that I had seen her like that was when she was on a mission and her face was emotionless and empty. She beat us with ease and could stand her ground with Sarutobi, however one day when we were on an S-level mission she jumped in front of a fatal attack, saving Orochimaru from certain death... she died that day, or so we thought"

"Why did she protect him?"

"She had said something to me once, she said that she truly loved him, she accepted that he wasn't the best man in the world and she knew he had done some strange experiments but she had loved him anyway"

"Even despite all that?" I nodded

"Though before her death, he had never experimented on a human before"

"How do you know that, I never heard about it?" Jiraiya looked at me confused

"I came across one of his old log books and the first human experiment was dated the day after her death"

"Could you stop saying that she is dead, as she clearly isn't!" Kakashi scolded

*Akemi's POV*

"You didn't see it, she died" I could hear faint voices but I couldn't see much, as my eyes opened more I was blinded by a light

"I don't care, shouldn't you be happy that she's alive" there was a long silence slowly I looked to my side to see Tsunade, she wasn't wearing her usual clothes though, and Jiraiya though his hair was longer and he looked ... older. There was another man too, but I don't know who he is, maybe a foreign ninja, but he has the Konoha headband... Orochimaru did he make it?

"Is Orochimaru ok?" I mumbled my throat feeling dry and coarse, "did he make it?"

"You're awake, Akemi is it really you?"

"Of course it's me Tsunade, who else could it be?" I smiled "Tell me did he make it?"

"Akemi, it's been twenty years since that mission, and... Orochimaru is dead, I'm sorry"

"No, he... he can't be, he promised never to leave me, Jiraiya tell me it's not true" Tears ran down my face as he looked away

"I'm sorry" I looked to the man in the corner and stumbled out of the bed

"Sakumo! Tell me the truth"

"I'm not Sakumo, I'm Kakashi..." I looked at him

"So it has been twenty years... you used to be so small" I slumped to the floor "Why did he die and leave me behind?!" I screamed as I sobbed more,

"Akemi...he wanted you to move on..."

"Lies... I loved him and he leaves me behind, just kill me now"

"Never!" Tsunade snapped "Stop acting like a baby, you're the last of your clan, you used to smile and because of him you want to die! I'll never allow it!" I looked up at her and she was angrier than usual, I just hugged her and cried into her shoulder

"What else can I do?" I muttered "what else can I do?"

"Live..." I nodded "We'll leave you to rest" I nodded as I sat back on my bed

"Where can I find you?"

"I'll be in the Hokage's office"

"Ok..." She smiled as she waved goodbye and Jiraiya walked over to me kissing my cheek,

"Nice to know you're ok sweet cheeks"

"Same old pervert" I smiled they hadn't changed that much even if it has been twenty years "Kakashi, how's your dad doing?"

"He died"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he waved as he walked out of the room and I curled up into a ball.

*Tsunade's POV*

"Tsunade why did you tell her he was dead?" Kakashi asked

"He may as well be, I don't care if she loves him, he doesn't deserve her and I will protect her from him!" I clenched my fist as Jiraiya intervened

"She's going to find out eventually, you know that right?" I nodded slightly

"But... I don't want her to, she's better off thinking he's dead"

"He loved her too, in case you didn't realize. They were always together"

"Don't remind me, she was always latched onto his arm, or was on his back while she made him carry her everywhere, I never trusted him with her, I expected him to break her heart"

"I know you did, you used to spend your time at the training grounds beating the life out of Orochimaru clones" he chuckled

"Well, I couldn't go killing my teammate could I?" I retaliated "plus she'd never have forgiven me if I had killed him, What if she'll not smile anymore? What if I took that from her?"

"The next time you see her she'll have a smile plastered on her face"

"If she does, she'll have been crying"

*Akemi's POV*

I climbed out of my hospital window, I hate hospitals there's always a smell of death and it sends shivers up my spine. I felt the breeze brush pass my skin it felt somewhat comforting as I strolled down the market I reached into my pocket pulling out a small purse, I hope they still accept this money I walked into a ramen booth "One Miso ramen please" I smiled as I handed my money and was given my change I looked to my side to see a young man eating "Minato?" he looked up

"Hey you're that girl from this morning!" he yelled "Shouldn't you be in hospital?"

"Ahh! Don't tell Tsunade please Minato-san!"

"Minato who is Minato? I'm Naruto" that's right Minato's probably older now

"Sorry, you looked like someone I used to know, I'm Akemi by the way" I smiled as I began eating my ramen as he looked at me "What is it?"

"Why were you in Orochimaru's base?"

"Base... I wasn't we were on a mission and I must've been in a coma as next thing I know it's been twenty years since"

"Did Orochimaru do anything to you?" I shook my head

"Not really, he'd carry me around time when I was being lazy" I chuckled "And I used to beat him in sparring matches... I miss him" I felt the tears prickle my eyes when I heard a voice

"Naruto there you are" I looked over to see a man enter the booth

"Iruka-sensei!" he smiled... Iruka

"Iruka Umino?" I looked at him "Are you Iruka Umino?" he nodded "You've grown so much"

"Do I know you?"

"You probably don't remember but I used to babysit you, you were like four"

"Akemi Tenshi" I nodded "I thought you died"

"Maybe I have an angel looking over me" I smiled "I'll see you later" I waved as I headed to the KIA stone to pay my respects I knelt in front of it

"Are you ok?"

"Why did you follow me Naruto?"

"You looked upset"

"For once I can't hide the pain; he was the only one who made smiling worthwhile"

"Who?"

"The only man I ever loved, even if he was alive I guess he would've forgotten me by now" I stood up and spread my wings and flew into the sky closing my eyes as I drifted with the clouds towards my clan's grounds I was almost home when I heard a siren in the distance opening my eyes I looked over to the north gate to see a large three-headed snake I flew in that direction, I only knew one person with that summon as I got closer I saw a man stood on the snake I stopped "Orochimaru..." I flew down and hugged him "You're alive"

"Akemi" he placed his hand on my hair "you're ok" I looked up to see him smile "I've waited so long to hold you again"

"I'm sorry"

"Akemi, come with me" I nodded I felt the snake moving while Orochimaru just held me in his arms

*Tsunade's POV*

What was that about? Was it a warning?

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled "Granny Tsunade!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Orochimaru took Akemi!"

"What?" I froze, he had taken her or... "Did she go willingly?" he paused

"Now that you mention it she did fly to him"

"I see" I reached for my head "She still loves him after all this time"

"Loves Orochimaru?!" I nodded

"He wasn't always like that, he loved her and said that he would never leave her, then one day she was fatally injured protecting him, I was sure she had died, he must have taken her and put her in that chamber so her wounds would heal"

"So he used to be a good guy?" I shook my head

"She thought he was, but there was always something wrong with him"

"What... are you going to do?"

"Nothing... I won't do anything... she's dead remember; at least now she can be happy"

"But-"

"I said forget it Naruto!" I yelled as I clenched my fists causing blood to trickle down my hand.

*Akemi's POV*

"So this is your base?" I looked around, "It looks quite... well normal" I turned round "Where are your traps I'd hate to be dodging for my life every two minutes" he chuckled

"There are no traps here"

"So boring..." I pouted as his hands snaked around my waist pulling me closer locking my lips in a kiss "I'm glad you're safe Orochimaru" I smiled as I pulled away and he put his hand on my cheek

"You need to rest, you look tired" I nodded as he led me to my room "This is your room"

"Thanks" I grinned as I kissed his cheek and headed into my room I opened the wardrobe to see some outfits and I smiled as I pulled out the short white sleeping kimono which the back had been made lower so my wings could spread if I need to. I changed and climbed into bed falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my stomach growling I clambered out of bed too hungry to change I made my way through several rooms until I came to a kitchen I raided through the fridge and found some cereal and some milk while I was pouring it into a bowl I heard someone unsheathe a kunai I listened for the sound of it leaving their hand and when it did I spread my wings deflecting the attack. "Who are you?" I asked as I folded my wings turning around while munching on my cereal I saw a young boy about fifteen with black hair yet he did not speak "I am Akemi Tenshi, tell me your name otherwise I will be forced to attack you" he smirked

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"So you're an Uchiha, interesting maybe I'll have a decent fight around here after all" I smiled when another man walked into the room "And you are?" I asked as I pointed my spoon at him before taking another bite

"Kabuto" he sighed as he nudged his glasses up his nose "Orochimaru asked me to wake you and when I found you had already woken I came to find you"

"What for?"

"All he said is that he wanted to see if you had improved" I grinned

"Looks like our fight has been moved up Uchiha" I sat my bowl in the sink as I turned to leave

*Sasuke's POV*

I watched as the woman left the room, I waited until I was sure she was far away when I turned to Kabuto "Who is she?"

"To be honest I don't know, I've never seen her before, Orochimaru-sama just told me that there was a woman in the chambers and to go wake her and tell her to go to him"

"Does the name Akemi Tenshi mean anything to you?"

"I've heard of the clan, a clan who were supposedly images of angels and every once in a while a child would be born who was a reincarnation of an angel"

"So she may just be another experiment?"

"Maybe, I suggest you hurry Orochimaru wants to see you too" I nodded before heading to the basement where he would be waiting. Walking into the room I saw Akemi sat on his desk talking to him when she turned

"The Uchiha arrives" she jumped off his desk when I was beckoned to Orochimaru I walked over when she yelled "Don't tell him to go easy on me I haven't had a good fight in years!"

"Aren't you even going to get any weapons?" I watched her as she smiled

"Nope, I don't need any" She turned to Orochimaru "I guess two minutes" he nodded as she took a stance "Are you ready Uchiha?" I nodded as I took my stance

"Go" Orochimaru's voice cut the silence and within a flash she was gone

"Above" a voice sang looking up I was pinned to the ground looking at her she had her wings spread wide "Your dead Sasuke" she smiled before standing up, her wings disappearing from her back.

*Akemi's POV*

I folded my wings when I heard Sasuke stand up "Orochimaru, can I go now?"

"For now" he smirked I winked before walking to my room. I changed into my usual outfit and headed to explore the base.

"Ahh, Kabuto!" I waved as I ran after the silver haired ninja

"Akemi" he stated as he turned nudging his glasses up his nose "What do you want?"

"Hmm, so harsh" I smiled "I'm looking for Orochimaru" suddenly I was pinned to the wall with a kunai to my neck

"Don't speak Orochimaru-sama's name so freely!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I smiled "The last person who pointed a kunai at me ended up dead" I chuckled as I let my wings spread and with a single flap he was blown away "So where is he?" I asked as I crouched to his level

"In his study, though he does not like to be interrupted"

"I think he'll make an exception for me" he stood up brushing the dirt off of his clothes

"What makes you think that?" I smiled

"He's my fiancé" he proposed before that mission so nobody else knew about it said he wanted it to be a surprise, I chuckled "See you around Kabuto" I waved as I skipped to his study. I knocked on the door before entering "Orochimaru!" I chirped

"Akemi, wait there I'll be out in a second"

"Alright" I stepped outside and started twiddling my thumbs while I waited for him to finish I heard the door open and I turned to him

"What is it you want?" I pouted

"Is it wrong to want to see my Fiancé?" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close "I felt lonely, I don't like it"

"It's ok... should I get Sasuke to stay with you when I can't?"

"I don't want to trouble him" I nuzzled his shoulder

"It wouldn't be a bother he does little anyway" I chuckled "I'm going outside"

"Stargazing?" I nodded as I skipped to the roof.

*Sasuke's POV*

I sighed as I walked into Orochimaru's study, probably to be scolded for being weak, losing against a woman, the usual

"Sasuke" he hissed "I want you to keep Akemi company when I'm not around"

"You want me to babysit?!"

"Did I say babysit? No, you'll find her on the roof, now go" I reluctantly nodded as I headed to the roof. When I stepped outside I heard a voice singing a soft melody, I couldn't understand the words but it still sounded strangely comforting. I followed the voice and found Akemi sat on the roof looking at the full moon the wind blew through her hair while she sang, when she finished she turned to face me

"It's rude to stare" she was smiling vibrantly when her wings spread and she took a feather from one and twiddled it between her finger "Orochimaru sent you didn't he?" I nodded "I told him not to bother she sighed

"That song-"

"It's not a song, it's a prayer" she corrected me "I've known it since I was little, I know quite a lot actually. That one allows me to see into the future" she brought the feather to her lips letting it trace across them "Thank you" she whispered before throwing it into the air causing it to turn into some sort of dust which scattered with the wind, her wings faded away "It was angel dust, in case you were wondering" She smiled

"Humph, what did you see then?"

"I saw my wedding, but there's an interruption, naturally Tsunade and Jiraiya won't be happy about it" She moved the hair from her face "The groom died, now I know that I can stop it" she walked over to me "You'll be reunited with a friend Sasuke-kun" I looked at her as she disappeared

"It's all a lie" I mumbled, there's no way she'll be getting married Orochimaru won't let her leave and nobody else really knows her.

*Akemi's POV*

"Tomorrow" I grinned as I spun round heading into my room, when I looked around I noticed a box on my bed smiling I read the note on top of it

Akemi

Wear this tomorrow and meet me at the village church

South of here

At 12.00pm

Orochimaru

"I'm never wrong" I grinned as I changed and washed up before climbing into bed I had to be up early tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up at 8.00am and I climbed into a shower and spent a good half an hour cleaning my hair. Afterwards I did all my makeup and put up my hair into a high ponytail, I attached my kunai pouch to my leg and put on some white shorts and a thin white t-shirt which hugged my body and wouldn't be noticed underneath my dress. My dress was a knee length bottom which flared out and the top half had a low back with a veil from the seams which tumbled down my back, the front resembled that of a corset. After I had finished getting ready it was already 11.30am I walked outside and spread my wings flying south, it wasn't long until I arrived outside of the chapel

"Akemi-sama" A priest bowed "We've been waiting for you, please follow me" I nodded as I folded my wings and we walked inside "Wait here" He walked to the door opened it slightly looked through it then closed it "We're ready for you now" he offered his arm which I gladly took, we walked into the room the music began to play, slowly we walked down the aisle I looked at Sasuke who looked at me with disbelief, I could tell his thoughts returned to what I said last night, I smiled to myself as I turned to Orochimaru who was stood at the front.

"You could have worn something a little more wedding like" I smirked as I took his hands and the ceremony began.

"You may kiss the bride" he leaned closer and kissed me passionately. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 the door swung open I spread my wings blocking several kunai attacks towards Orochimaru

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto" I spoke without turning around "Please, go home"

"Not without you!" Naruto yelled

"Take a look around, do you know where we are?!"

"A...Church?" Naruto asked confused

"Do you intend to fight in the house of the mighty angel?" I yelled as I folded my wings as I turned round tears tumbling down my cheeks "Do you wish to dishonour me!"

"Akemi, calm down!" Tsunade yelled

"I will not!" I stood in front of Orochimaru spreading my wings

*Tsunade's POV*

Akemi stood in front of Orochimaru her wings spread blocking our view of him

"Thou shall not harm him" she spoke but the voice wasn't hers

"Who are you?" I watched wearily

"I am Ramiel, The angel that the girl known as Akemi has been reincarnated as"

"Why are you standing in our way?!" Naruto yelled

"Don't raise your voice Naruto" I beckoned him to be quiet

"To answer your question I have several answers. One being he saved not just Akemi, but me as well also if he dies, I'm afraid that Akemi will fall into a void that she will never return from, and being the next angel of hope and the last of our kind, I cannot allow that to happen"

"What happened to her?"

"She is merely sleeping; she was in great despair when she called for me"

"Does she speak to you often?"

"Yes, after all I am her tutor; she has often spoken of you. She's waking" he paused "She asks that you leave, and that Sasuke also returns home as Orochimaru will no longer need a vessel"

"How can she say that, how can she know that?!"

"She asked for me to speak with the other archangels to form an arrangement"

"You can do that?" she nodded

"We will leave, Sasuke will you come with us?" I turned to him

"Not until I kill Itachi!"

"Itachi Uchiha has been leading you in a circle. Akemi wishes that you be told the truth, Itachi was ordered to massacre your clan. I had seen the future had he not, the entire fire country would have been destroyed. Itachi is an exiled hero"

"Please Sasuke" she smiled, it was her again "Don't dwell on the past" she took a feather from her wing and held it to him "Take it, normally I would be forbidden to bestow knowledge to a human but as the angel of hope I don't want Cassiel in control of your heart" he nodded as he took the feather from her and within a second it turned to dust "Do you see?" he nodded

"I'll go with you"

"Yeah Sasuke!"

"Quiet Noob" I looked around to see Akemi in Orochimaru's arms she looked so happy Jiraiya walked over to them

*Akemi's POV*

"You'll stop the experiments now, right?" I looked up to see Jiraiya

"Yes, she is now safe"

"Then I think that you may be allowed back to the village"

"Really?!" I smiled as I held him tighter; I looked over to Kabuto who was staring at the wall "can Kabuto come too?" I looked at Tsunade who nodded "Kabuto!" I yelled "you can come with us"

"Akemi, I've been meaning to ask why you are in a church."

"I'm married"

"You're what?!" they shrieked

"That's right I never said... Orochimaru proposed before we went on that mission. So to be fair this wedding was a couple of years overdue" I smiled as I dragged Orochimaru to the door "Let's go home"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled as we all began heading home. Thank you, Ramiel I smiled as looked at the sky. We're all back together.


End file.
